My Real Prince
by JadedDreams014
Summary: May finds herself falling in love with the sweet and caring green haired boy, but she finds herself thinking of a perverted prince with the same green hair, are they the same person? or related at all? Who will May choose? Rated T for many reasons :D


A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just thought about this one suddenly ^^ I do not own anything .

Chapter 1

May's POV

I was reading a Shoujo Manga, and the leading guy looked at the heroine of the story, and said, _I'll protect you, _the heroine was smiling and her hands were together, _I'm so happy she said._

"Aw!" It such a sweet and adorable scene, "Shoujo guys are so much cooler then real guys!" I said to no one in particularly.

"I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME, _I'LL PROTECT YOU!" _I screamed with a very happy and loud voice. I was hugging my Manga tightly.

"Miss May Maple! Be quiet!" Our teacher said "And don't ready those silly comics during class!" She added.

I scratched the back of my head and nervously chuckled. I did it again! Everyone in my class started laughing. I'm May Maple by the way, I'm a junior at Petalburg Girls Jr. High School and I love Shoujo manga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

I'm only surrounded by girls since there are no boys at my school, but I'm hoping someday, I'll find the kind of love I read in my shoujo manga. _My prince, I hope he appears before me soon. _

"Give that back to me!" I heard a boy scream, I turn to see 3 high school boys bullying a younger one.

"Heh Heh, look at this little guy" The one with red hair said, "He's got $257 though his just a kid"

The little boy kept kicking and trying to free himself from the other guys hold. "Give that back!" He whined, "That's for cram school!" He said

I stepped forward, I didn't really know what to do, "Hey!" I started, the three guys then turned there attention towards me. "Give him back his money please!" I said

"I can't hear you" One of them said, with an angry voice.

The other one glared at me "What? Are you going to pay us instead?" he asked.

"Ah, No" I said, with a panicking voice, first of all, I only had $20 with me.

"Hey" One of the guys said, pulling my shirt, "That's the uniform for Petalburg Girls Jr. High School, right?" He asked "For rich girls" He added.

The other guy whistled, "We can sell it to a fetish collector for a very good price." He said.

"WHAT?!" I asked, well more of screamed with panic in my voice.

"Let's sell her underwear too! And maybe some pictures of her" One of the guys said, how disgusting!

"I know a blue sailor shop around here" One guy said, if I'm not mistaken, those kind of shops are where girls' school uniform and underwear are sold to dirty old men. THEY ACTUALLY PLAN TO DO WHAT?!

"Let's go!" One of them said and carried me,

"NO!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Before I knew it, a was thrown backwards, and held by another guy, if my eyes weren't playing with me, I would say he kicked those three guys, with only one hit. He caught me safely, "Sorry, Sorry" He said in a playful voice.

"My legs are too long" He said with a smirk in his face.

"What?!" one of the guys asked.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" The other one asked

Before I knew it, this guy punched one of them, and he even kicked the other two. The three guys were now lying in the floor, the guy holding me had a smirk in his face. "What? Done already?" He asked with another playful voice.

"Girls don't like wimps like you" He said looking at the three guys again.

I then turned my attention to him, and only one thing kept playing in my mind. MY PRINCE HAS COME! Shining emerald eyes, beautiful green hair that's the color of green apple, A handsome face, It's so cool that he protects girls from bad guys.

HIS DEFINITELY MY DREAM PRINCE, I held my hand together and had a huge smile in my face. "Thank you so much!" I said with a very happy voice, "I owe you one" I said

He smiled, and I have to say, it's so beautiful!!!!

"What are you gonna give me?" He asked, I looked at him with a surprise look.

I had to think quick "Maybe a cup of tea?!" I said, saying the first thing I could think of.

"I'd rather" he started and stepped towards me, making me blush even more. "Have you instead" He finished,

I was about to ask what he meant, but before I knew it, I felt something soft on my lips, my eyes were wide opened, he was kissing me! My first kiss! I was still in shock, my eyes still wide open. He slid his tongue into my mouth, I couldn't help but moaned. I blushed madly, realizing we were still in a public place. He finally parted, I was breathing heavily, and I needed air really badly.

I looked up at him, he had a smile in his face. "You're so inexperienced" he said and chuckled. I stood there, with a shock expression all over my face. "You don't even know how to breahe!" He added.

I just stood there, blushing, with a confuse and shock expression written all over my face. He petted my head, "I wanted to hook up with you, but you don't have a nice ass or big breast" he said, as if it was normal to him. "Grow up soon" He said

He started walking away and turn to look at me, "Little chick" He said and winked.

WHAT A PERVERTED PRINCE, I screamed in my mind, that was my first kissed! A French kiss!

"HIS NOT A PRINCE AT ALL!" I screamed to no one in particular, everyone's attention was now on me again.

Well, there you have it, the first chapter of **"My real Prince" **please rate and review, I will update "Royal Rose" maybe tomorrow :D I'll update! I promise! But please rate and review this chapter first :D 


End file.
